The Crush Turned More
by yourmagestyruler8
Summary: ok so i have no clue how to make chapters so this is part two of the crush tuned more where we meet lapis and ruby's sisters next we will learn how ruby and sapphire fell in love T for a curse word


**RUBY'S ** **POV**

i couldn't focus in math anymore i kept thinking of Sapphire and her perfect smile the way the sun glints off of her hair but i was brought out of my thoughts by my name being said again and again i look up and see Emerald saying something " Ruby are you even listening ? that girl Sapphire she was the one from my old school the one who bullied me " ugh why is she still talking i should say something now though" Emerald it's fine i don't think there will be a problem anymore ok im here to protect you this tim-" NO that's what my old girlfriend said too and it got worse ok Sapphire? she called me freak alot alright " oh good she's crying im about done with her drama maybe i should hang out with Jasper at lunch today she's pretty cool i mean she's mean to alot of people although but before i could think anymore i was being dragged out of Math Class by my on-again off-again girlfriend Emerald " lets go to our next class already " wait what" we don't even have the next class together " " so we can still go my class is across from yours "

**TIME SKIP A COUPLE WEEKS FROM NOW **

The new Girl started hanging around with Lapis Lazuli one of the most semi popular girls in school and Jasper and Emerald decided that Sapphire would be there new target for bulling they call her freak and i don't really like the way they pick on her Sapphire she seems so innocent to be a former bully but im starting a new class tomorrow so that'll be fun time to go home and be questioned by the Flame squad about my life

wait what is Jasper doing it looks like she's beating someone up i was about to get a teacher then i looked closer and realize it was _Sapphire_ i run as fast as i could to stop Jasper and i see Emerald laughing as sapphire cries i run in just in time to see sapphire's face she had stunning eye's one is a nice blue that i cant even describe the color of and the other is a milky blue like she can't see through it i stop jasper and help her up i don't think she can see me cause i stay to the left of her face so she can't " Thank you Very much... Ruby right?" Shit she knows its me " yeah it is i mean my sisters would not like it if i didn't stand up for some people" we said our goodbyes and i headed home

and home at last time for the questions. I see scarlet first here it comes" well there she is 15 minutes late , where were you i was starting to worry " yeah sure you were im sure you were terrified where i was " and here it comes" i was you are still younger then me i was worried if you were kidnapped " sorry i was helping a girl who was getting beat up" Ooo a girl what about Emerald huh?""what about emerald ?" great Crimson just what i needed " nothing Ruby was just Saving a damsel in distress again and i was asking about emerald " " oh a new girl what's her name huh lover girl" ugh i need to get away so i run to my room but not fast enough sure im fast but my sister Scarlet is in the soccer team " come on little Roo tell us the girls name please " " UGHH fine her name is Sapphire... Frost i think " when i said that both there faces went cold and pale" you guys ok?" it was Crimson to speak first " yeah yeah just don't bug her too much ok leave the freak to herself" then they ran to their rooms as fast as they could , huh weird how did they know what Emerald call her?

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

and the bulling started again i just wish it would stop and it only happens when Lapis isn't around i think they're afraid of her or something , but today i start Music Class my favorite subject and i walk in now from what i can see there is a couple people i know such as Jasper and Ruby with her Girlfriend Emerald and other popular's such as Pearl , aquamarine and less popular's such as Amethyst and me , the teacher is Rose Quarts who is Pearl's mother just as i walk in starts talking " ok so today we are going to split into groups team A will be Ruby , Emerald and Sapphire with Jasper, Team B will be Pearl Amethyst Aquamarine and a student who wanted to be a surprise but she will be here soon so she can introduce herself" i walk over to my group and sit down everyone acted as if i had the plague except Ruby who just shyly smiled a very lopsided smile that made my heart flutter and then it happened " aww look freak spilled my slushie on her head so i think it would stain, better go FREAK " and with that they broke me i could feel the tears coming so i got up and ran but before i could i heard a familiar voice" hey peeps i changed classes so i could be here with you Sissy ... Sissy ? whats wrong? " and with the sound of Lapis's voice i started crying and ran out of the room.

**LAPIS'S POV **

**"**Hey peeps i changed classes so i could be here with you Sissy ...Sissy? whats wrong?" and with that she left , i looked around the room and see a petrified amethyst i know she couldn't do that cause she knows that Sapphire is my sister so does pearl and aquamarine is pointing at Emerald and Ruby And Jasper i knew it was them Sapphire told me she was being picked on but i didn't know who was doing it she wouldn't tell me so i kinda dropped it i used my girlfriend Peridot's computer skills to see who it was and i know it was not Ruby she saved her once and the look my sister gave her was filled with adoration and love so i knew who was to blame for the slushie on my sister's head " Emerald what did you do this time? if you are mean to her again i will make sure they never find your body " lets see what they say about that" why do you care about the Freak so much are you in looovveeee, and what about your girlfriend whats her name Parinot ? " thats the last straw " its Peridot you should know that jasper you picked and bullied her till i show up you must be furious that i liked her and not you ? and i do love her but in a different way because she is my little Sister and if you touch her again i will make sure that you never see again" the look they gave me was priceless then spoke " i think you should go check on ms. Flame " i turn and look at where Ruby is and see she is looking at the door in worry and then i think i know why Emerald did that she was Jealous and then i see it the worry in Ruby's eyes she looks at me as if for confirmation and i nodded to her and she bolted out the door and down the hall


End file.
